Valentine Evenings Amelioration Chronicles III
by jinx1764
Summary: Sequel to Resolutions to a New Year-J/S made up and declared their love. Can they survive their first V-Day without killing each other or breaking up for good? risque humor, 3rd installment of my story of 2 strong people gradually getting it right.
1. Worth Beyond Measure

**Sequel to Resolutions to a New Year**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Worth Beyond Measure**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Finally he could breathe easy knowing she loved him in return and that knowledge brought a sly, creeping smile to Jareth's face reflected in his vanity mirror. Ah, yes, it had taken a bit of wily tactics on his part to pry the admission from Sarah—_Is that what we're calling it now?_—Jareth's inner voice admonished him invoking visions of leather restraints and one mightily pissed off Labyrinth Champion.

"And here I'd thought you'd gone and deserted me...lucky bloke that I am I see you've returned." Jareth responded with a great deal of dry sarcasm and rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror.

_'Not a chance, too much treasure to mine in your conscience for me to tarry anywhere else.' _

"I'm flattered. Isn't there anything else you could be doing, perhaps somewhere else?" Jareth strongly suggested.

_'What, and miss all the fun of taunting you? I think not.' _His inner voice answered. _'So she loves you...well, that's no surprise you are a gorgeous piece of immortal flesh.'_

"Is there a point to your rambling?" Jareth growled eager to return to thoughts of Sarah, preferably naked Sarah moaning his name. Moaning his name in ecstasy, begging for physical release, and well...just plain begging would work as long as she remained naked in said fantasy.

_'Actually, yes, now that you've been back in her good graces for nearly forty-eight hours have you given any thought to what you're going to do for her for Valentine's Day?' _His inner voice smugly asked and Jareth's mind blanked at the insanely simplistic and infuriately painful question.

"What...?"

'_Well...I see the holiday which has been ridiculously commercialized by the modern era has taken you by surprise. I would think you'd be quite aware of its timing by now since you've exploited it since the Middle Ages.'_

"I'll have you know I've always been a gentleman during all my romantic affairs!" He protested.

_'Yes, yes, even so it doesn't address my original question. What are you going to do about THIS Valentine's Day, old boy?'_

Jareth scrubbed his face with his hands adding a frustrated sigh, "Bloody hell."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The teleportation from his castle to Sarah's apartment was instantaneous as soon as Jareth decided on the trip back. The conversation initiated by his annoying shadow voice invoked certain thoughts within Jareth and he felt the sudden urge to see Sarah even though he'd left her side only that morning. After their weekend together spent making up and establishing new boundaries for their relationship—ah, relationship...the word bounced around his chest turning his heart into a helium balloon—the memories put a giddy smile on his lips. Funny how love could turn his immortal, stone heart to putty; he'd never been in love before in all his centuries in this realm or his own. Hell, before now he believed he could never experience real love and the surprise, the blinding shock of falling in love with Sarah after so long of not knowing its touch still made his toes tingle and his heart ache.

Sarah Williams was the fortunate lady, the one and only Champion of his Labyrinth, the game he'd created so long ago to assuage his substantial boredom of being the only one of his kind. And he'd searched both realms for some sign of a similar creature of magic for centuries until he'd eventually given up, resigned to his solitary fate and finding limited solace by interaction with mortals. Until her. Until Sarah, who so easily and rapidly tossed his world on its axis forcing him to reevaluate all that he thought he knew and for a being centuries upon centuries old that was quite a bit.

Before arriving in her living room, Jareth had primped and preened his appearance to its utmost wanting to look his best because his delay couldn't possibly be related to nerves, she loved him afterall...what did have to be nervous about? She-Loved-Him. Simple really and wonderful and beautiful and frightening and...Where the devil was she? Jareth paced the living room in his black leather breeches and boots until his path brought him to her kitchen, then bedroom and all the attached rooms between.

"Sarah?" He called out already knowing there'd be no answer as his love's home was deserted. Which was strange as time was passed that she should be home from her place of business, long passed and he located no missive indicating her whereabouts; perhaps they required her late attendance. She didn't contact him as his arrival was unexpected. Jareth grimaced at his new promise to not stalk her every evening. A most annoying promise to be sure but he supposed he could understand her need for a modicum of personal time but—blast the woman—he'd experienced more than enough personal time himself and wished to spend as much time with her, why could she not understand this?

"Sarah?" He called again more out of habit than any real hope for a response. She must've been held over at her place of business. Jareth conjured a crystal with a quick twist of his wrist in which to look in on his beloved at her workplace...just to be sure of her whereabouts...really that's all he told himself. The crystal displayed Sarah's desk which was neatly organized but empty of her presence.

"Hmmm...Where are you, my Dear?" He asked aloud absentmindedly as the crystal's view widened and expanded to include the immediate area around Sarah's desk then the entire office and eventually all the small attached areas of the office. Still no Sarah...Jareth noticed a few other workers illuminated in the evening light but not his beautiful lady and a thrill of anxiety shot down his back. Where could she be? Surely nothing untoward happened to her?

"Bloody hell! Show me Sarah!" Jareth demanded of the crystal as his fear bested him. The thought of his Sarah hurt somewhere, needing him but unable to call twisted his heart and stomach unlike anything he'd ever known. The sphere obeyed its master, rapid-fire images swirling inside until a single image coalesced and clarified before him showing an image that froze Jareth's undying heart.

"No...Sarah..." Jareth clenched the crystal shattering it in his gloved fist. Glittering dust and shards filtered between his fingers landing on Sarah's beige carpet. "Sarah...why?" He said his voice pained and sharp as his knees weakened and he collapsed to the floor, kneeling and his head bowed. His Sarah...had lied to him?

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The after work dinner and drinks perfectly complimented the rest of her day, in fact it was the perfect end to a perfect weekend thought Sarah. Her surf and turf meal cooked to perfection and the wine a perfect vintage. Even her dinner companion and the plans made this evening—a perfect match. The only thing that could possibly make this dinner more perfect was Jareth but that was impossible. Sarah reminded herself for the umpteenth time that this was necessary if she wanted to complete her future plans. A little wine and dine with Bradley and all would be perfectly perfect! Afterall, Valentine's Day was this weekend and Bradley was essential if she wanted to get what she wanted.

"How's the lobster, Sarah?" Bradley asked.

Sarah focused on him pulling her thoughts away from other more enjoyable fantasies. "Oh, perfect, thanks. And your dinner?"

"Wonderful look ,Sarah, I really appreciate you going out with me last minute like this. I know how busy you are." Bradley smiled his puppy dog smile and Sarah's heart defrosted as she met his gaze.

"It's no problem really. Thanks for a lovely dinner, Bradley."

"Call me, Brad." He insisted gently.

"Brad," Sarah repeated with a small smile.

"Anyhow, I just want you to know how much I'm enjoying your company tonight."

"Thank you, Brad. I'm enjoying yours as well. I must say I don't understand what Belinda was thinking breaking up with you." She said and touched his forearm lightly which made Bradley blush.

"That's what I've been saying. I think she was just scared." Bradley explained his brown eyes soulful.

"Maybe, I can understand scared."

"But you're so strong, Sarah."

"Not in everything. I get scared in relationships, too."

"You're talking about your boyfriend, Jareth." Bradley stated and leaned closer to Sarah as she leaned in too.

"Well...yeah...Jareth...he's amazing but also so overwhelming sometimes." Her lower lip slipped inside her mouth as she bit it anxiously. God, if Jareth saw her now what would he think? "I just want to...I don't know...sometimes I don't think I'll be enough for him. He'll tire of me and then where will I be?"

"I don't see how any man could tire of you, Sarah." Bradley earnestly responded.

"That's sweet. But you wanted to know why...well...that's why I wanted to ask this favor of you."

"I get it, I really do." Bradley glanced over his shoulder and Sarah watched him checked the front entrance with a look of expectation then returned his smile when he looked back at her with a bright smile. "Who knows, Sarah, maybe this will work out perfectly for both of us." He said and leaned in to kiss her chastely on her cheek which she accepted graciously if not wholeheartedly.

"I certainly hope so." She said through her plastered smile.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh no!**

**What's Sarah up to?**

**Please Review**

**Cause they **

**make me happy**

**:o)**


	2. Pinging GreenOMeters

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Pinging Green-O-Meters**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Brad?" A slightly pissed off female voice said drawing Sarah's attention from her dinner companion who'd just drawn back from kissing her cheek.

"Belinda!" Brad responded in a shocked tone and spun in his seat to face his very recently ex-girlfriend who stood a few feet from their table-for-two located conveniently but discreetly by the main entrance of the five-star restaurant. Sarah noticed a well dressed, older couple, presumably Belinda's parents, flanking her with appropriately supportive scowls and edgy stances.

"What are you doing here?" The petite, blonde bombshell demanded and Sarah heard the unspoken questions behind the question. _Who is she and what the hell are you doing sitting at our table with that ho-bag?_

'_Who indeed_?' Sarah thought smugly as she perused the infamous Belinda, heartbreaker extraordinaire and emotional scourge of trust fund babies, dressed immaculately in Prada and Jimmy Choo heels, one toe of said shoes tapping a rapid staccato upon the parquet floor.

"Oh, well...I would think it's obvious, I'm having dinner," Brad turned back to Sarah and lightly touched her forearm, smiling and turning back, "...with a friend." Belinda's sea-blue eyes flashed and Sarah's female green-o-meter pinged out in the red. Well, well, well...what games did Belinda the betrayed play?

"I'm Sarah; it's a pleasure to meet you, Belinda." She politely offered with a slight head tilt. Belinda's radioactive glare made Sarah fear that her medium rare filet mignon might cook to well done right on her plate merely from accidental exposure.

"Sarah...how quaint, I'm sure you're nice enough for my Bradley...for a rebound girl." Belinda's acerbic tongue cut; unfortunately for Belinda, her well played but ultimately useless tactic of viciousness fell on a steel heart.

'_Damn, she's a bitch!' _Tutu girl commented, observing from a far corner of Sarah's mind.

'_You said it, Tutu_.' Sarah mentally agreed before resuming her real world conversation with said lizard demon.

"Rebound girl? Is that what I am?" Sarah feigned astonishment meeting Brad's pinched expression. "Why, Brad, you never told me about Belinda you naughty boy!" She teased flipping her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes at him. At a loss for words, Brad gaped at Sarah's blatant flirting before catching himself and verbally stumbling for a response that neither embarrassed him nor affronted either woman.

Insulted that Brad no longer jumped to her defense Belinda huffed then stomped off in short, choppy four-inch heel strides not her usual effortless hip-swaying glide. Her parents scowled deeper before following their daughter, however once her mother's view averted Belinda's father caught Brad's eye and nodded once with a discreet thumbs up then joined his ladies at a table some distance away. Their incensed voices heard over the restaurant din.

"_That's_ your ex-girlfriend?" Sarah asked incredulously her brows arched.

"I know, I know...but she's really not as terrible as she seems. She's just—"

"A completely and utterly spoiled you know what?"

Brad cringed at her description, "She's really not...not usually. But I was right, it's working!"

"Yeah, but why do you want her back if she's so immature and spoiled?" Sarah just couldn't get her head around how anyone could love someone so immature and possessive.

'_*cough* Jareth *cough*' _Tutu blurted.

'_He's nothing like her!' _Sarah said defensively.

'_Right...because he wouldn't be majorly pissed if you saw what you were doing right now without him.'_

'_Jareth is very mature...we had our talk! He understands my need for personal time.' _Sarah stated boldly.

'_Is that before or after he restrained you?' _Tutu smugly shot back. Sarah chose to not dignify Tutu's last question with a response and concentrated instead on her real world friend's conversation.

He shrugged and frowned a bit. "I can't help it. I love her and I know she loves me, too. She just needs a little nudging in the right direction to figure it out." He explained with dreamy eyes. "That's why her dad helped me coordinate this tonight and I really appreciate your help as well. Did you see how she reacted? She hates you!"

"Yeah, hates me...and you're welcome. I hope this helps." Looking to her dinner Sarah fiddled with her food. "About my favor..."

"Don't worry about that, totally done deal." He answered cutting his own steak as thoughts of a desperately jealous Belinda fighting to win him back danced through his head. "I just need to you come by tomorrow night so I can explain how everything works beforehand and then it's all yours for the weekend."

Sarah tried to restrain her growing grin, "Seriously? You don't mind? Cause that'll make my Valentine plans perfect!"

"I trust you." He replied then chewed and swallowed. "Hell, I already trust you to handle Mr. Bradley Dwellington III's million dollar legal affairs, this is nothing." He stated sarcastically of himself in the third person reminding Sarah of why she always liked Brad. For a mega rich trust fund baby and successful entrepreneur, he always kept his feet solidly planted on the earth.

"Brad, you know I'm not really you're personal lawyer, just one of many in the firm that handles your account." She chided him without any real sting. He waved his fork at her and shook his head.

"Sarah, I trust _you_. You're not like the rest of those blood sucking fiends...well, almost." He amended with a smirk and she glared at him. "Anyhow, just come over tomorrow night and I'll walk you through everything. You sure about this, I mean why the big ta-do? Isn't your boyfriend rich, too?"

Sarah had a difficult time holding Brad's steady gaze at his pointed question but he refused to drop the subject, "Rich? Sort of...but I guess that's the problem. I just...I mean...what can I possibly ever give him or do for him that he can't take care of himself?" She twirled her fork on the slick surface of her plate, the metal clicking against the porcelain. "I just want to be able to surprise him with something special, show him how much I love him."

Brad smiled wanly, "You know I'm more than willing to help but have you ever considered that maybe you don't have to do anything but just love him, be there for him? Speaking from experience of the insanely rich male persuasion, the best gift I ever received from Belinda was her undivided attention when I knew it was because she really loved me." He watched her eyes mist slightly. "The rest is just frosting."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

His luxury sports car sped them through the Philadelphia evening in comfort and style and Sarah decided she needed to convince Jareth to acquire one for their own use. Brad offered to drive her home from the restaurant rather than back to her office stating it would be too late for her to be driving. Initially she protested, she needed a way to work in the morning, but he insisted and arranged a car service to pick her in the morning. Since she'd planned on seeing him after work tomorrow evening anyhow, she accepted as she could drive directly from work with her car.

"Thanks for the lovely evening, Brad and I hope everything works out with Belinda." Sarah told him as he walked her to her door.

"You're very welcome. I had a wonderful time and even if it doesn't work out, I still enjoyed our dinner together. You're a good friend, Sarah, even if you are a blood sucking fiend." He gave her a warm, bear hug which she returned as she laughed at his friendly insult of her profession.

"Well, at least at I work for a living, playboy!"

"What? I work!" He stepped back clutching his chest in false pain.

"When it suits you...must be nice." She taunted and he smirked.

"It's a blast! You should try it."

Sarah shook her head and waved him off as she unlocked her door. "Go away you evil man...some of us have real goals in life."

"Night, Sarah, see you tomorrow." He said over his shoulder while briskly walking back to his car.

"Good night, Brad." She responded giving him a quick wave before closing her door and locking it, a small smile on her face. She hadn't walked ten feet into her darkened apartment when she felt his presence at the same moment she heard his silken voice call her from the shadows of her living room.

"Sarah-"And she jumped, her scream smothered in her throat.

"Oh my _God! _Jareth! Are you _trying_ to scare me to death?" She stormed to the nearest light switch and flipped it on bathing the living room in a soft glow. He sat in her wing chair with one leg crossed over the other and one arm supporting his tilted and reclining head but the look he gave her at the exact moment of light looked anything but relaxed; then he blinked and the sharpness in his eyes disappeared.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" She asked warily sensing his odd mood. "I didn't expect you."

His lips thinned in what could be called a smiled but it never reached his eyes, "Yes, I know. I missed you, Precious, thought I might surprise you. Imagine my own surprise to find you not in residence."

_'Oh crap...'_ Tutu said.

_'Oh crap...' _Sarah said. '_What the hell do I tell him? How much does he know_?'

'_I told you we should've left a note.'_ Tutu chided.

_ 'But he wasn't supposed to visit today, Tutu. He promised! I mean, really, is a day here a there to myself too much to ask? Holy crap he's not my parent and I'm not married to the man...I'm supposed to check in with him now?'_

_ 'Did I mention the part where he's a powerful sorcerer?'_

Sarah decided nonchalance was her best defense and forced her posture to relax. "I was out with a friend...a work friend."

"A friend?" He echoed blandly, Sarah saw a muscle twitch in his jaw.

"Yes, just a friend, he's helping me out with some...business of mine." She responded keeping her tone light, afterall she'd done nothing wrong, she didn't have anything to answer for and she be damned if she would allow him to make her feel guilty. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she kicked off her work heels, dropped her coat, and got comfortable on her couch. Jareth stood from the chair, all smooth lines and sleek grace, his leather pants creaking and Sarah felt heat stir in her groin as she watched him stalk towards her. Damn, but the man was hot! His every movement, every look, pure sexuality which struck her as tangible force, like trying to stand in strong ocean surf that wanted to drown you. And she wanted to drown.

He reached down, grabbed her shoulders and roughly yanked her upright flush against him. Their bodies melded together perfected as they were made to do and before Sarah could protest the harsh treatment Jareth ravished her mouth with his. The fervency of his passion ignited Sarah's response to an immediate rage and their hands tore clothing away until clothing ripped and fleshed scratched, neither cared. The couch served well enough instead of the bed as they never left the living room. He pinned her to the leather cushions and exacted his revenge upon her and she screamed in pleasure.

No words exchanged just sounds as their coupling quickly exhausted its fuel but as they panted in the aftermath Jareth raised his head from her shoulder, held her gaze firmly and said.

"_Mine_."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Lynrinth: **Thanks! It's fun to write but easier to do short installments.

**reader123:** That's what I said, Tutu, too! But that Sarah...just so stubborn has too learn the hard way. We've all known someone like her.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Teehee...all will become clearer in this chapter and coming ones. Don't worry...she's not cheating!

**Notwritten: **Thanks, they're fun to write in this setting.

**scifigeek10:** I love it, to and you're are correct...total misunderstanding! But these two are fun to write this way...don't worry though they'll figure it out and I've got different ideas for their relationship other than misunderstandings as I'm inspired down the road.

**Helena Alexandra:** Thank you! I'm glad you found it. I know it's confusing having different stories each time (which is way I add a sequel alert to my previous) but I find it helps me keep the ideas clear in my head as each one finishes. If I left it open ended it would stress me out...I know kinda OCD but there it is. And thanks for the concrit! I try!

**MyraValhallah:** No, she hasn't forgotten but as I reveal in this chap...during their off scenes talk Jareth promised her personal time and I imply that it means NO SPYING which of course he immediately disregards. I'll get into that more later. So yeah, so should've left a note so he didn't worry but he promise to leave her alone during set times which he didn't...so there ya go.

**Shenlong Girl:**Oh, she is! At least I think so but as usual one or both of them will mess it up, lol!

**serena221: **there isn't a fight yet...just hotness but the fall out is coming...he'll ask eventually but he knows she won't go right now anyhow-too many daddy issues- so he's trying to be patient and count his blessings.

**spartichic: **yes he does...and he sorts is successful at it...sort of...you'll see more next chap about both, Thanks!

**LaughswithTears:** Bite your tongue! She would never deliberately break his heart! But they're both prideful, stubborn asses who over-think then leap before they look so there's bound to lots of misunderstandings and trouble in paradise as they navigate through their first time being in love- remember neither has any decent experience at this.

**Awesome! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! **

**This version of J/S is a blast to write and I'm willing**

**to write short fics about them as long as my muse cooperates **

**and everyone still enjoys them.**

**Who knows how long I can roll this thing, lol!**

**.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Cause they make me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	3. Promises and Provocations

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Promises and Provocations **

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth's display of ultra-territorialism tweaked two equally strong but conflicting responses in Sarah: the 21st century feminist urge to slap him silly for his arrogant presumption and the deep-seated, Cro-Magnon ooey-gooeies that tend to stick with modern women the world over when their chosen mate stakes a claim with a suitable level of me-man/you-woman sexual fervor. In the name of peace for their fledgling relationship and due to the bit of guilt she still harbored—however convinced by herself that she didn't deserve it—she decided to split the difference, a remarkably mature choice given her track record for emotional overreactions.

_'That's because you should've warned him.'_

_ 'Shut up, Tutu. I've heard enough from you for one night!'_

_ 'Alright, alright...but don't say I didn't WARN you.'_ Sarah ignored Tutu's latest ominous prediction of romantic doom and responded instead to Jareth's _"Mine" _he'd hissed only seconds earlier.

"Mine?" She mimicked his tone then added in a sardonic yet calm voice to his face inches from hers. "Excuse me?" Sarah subscribed to the belief that the best defense was always a good offense; too bad for them Jareth received the same subscription.

"Er-what?" He replied taken aback. He'd expected her to either cow-tow or most likely rage but this was... different... and rather disconcerting.

"You know what."

Jareth pulled back from his prone position lying atop her thus exposing both their glorious nakedness, which did nothing to help his ability to think clearly. Damn the woman; she always did this! Starting talks whilst unclothed and somehow her capabilities for rational thought remained immune to the devastating effect while his brain stuttered to a mere duh-duh-duh-duh. Immortal he may be but male first and foremost he persisted and the blood rarely traveled in the correct direction when needed.

"I-uh-well...that is..."

"You were spying on me weren't you?" She frankly accused sitting up next to him making sure to display herself to best advantage.

"I _was_ not!" He lied using his best—I'm-most-grievously-offended-by-your-accusation-and-don't –take-that-tone-with-me-missy-voice. Unfortunately for Jareth she knew him well _and_ she was a member of the blood sucking fiend and legal representation society, so she didn't buy it.

"You're lying! You did so spy on me." Furious eyes bored into his which suddenly found items on her bookshelf intensely fascinating. "You promised, Jareth! No more stalking."

"I wasn't stalking!" He defended, bookshelf forgotten. "I just missed you. Is that such a crime?"

"You weren't supposed to be here tonight. My personal time, you promised that, too!" She shot back pointing a finger in his face, his eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

"What...so you can see other men to make a cuckold of me?" His scathing tone bit into Sarah's heart.

"I already told you he's just a friend. It's the 21st century, trying living in it, Jareth; I'm allowed to have a life outside of my boyfriend!" She threw back viciously.

"A life consisting of romantic dinners for two sans your beau?" He yelled back his face flushing in anger.

"Aha! So you admit it! You did spy on me!" Sarah triumphantly declared jumping up from the couch which did marvelous things to her softly, illuminated wiggly parts and Jareth imperceptibly groaned as certain areas of his anatomy twitched in response to her said wiggly parts. Only she, only his Sarah could trap him in his own logic then bring about a lustful response from his body.

_'And you adore her for it!' _His inner voice sagely pointed out.

_'Yes, as much as I wish to throttle her for it as well.'_

_ 'Or shag her silly, perhaps?' _ Was the voice sniggering at him?

_'Oh gods...why me?'_ Jareth bemoaned his luck and ill-luck of knowing Sarah, the yin and yang of his unique existence. Not to be outdone he attempted to turn the tables on his perfect match.

"Then _you_ admit to a romantic dinner with another man!" He rebutted, eyes blazing as he stood next to her, his equally nude body seemingly having no effect on her mental state. If only Jareth possessed telepathy in his arsenal of sorcery.

_'Why does he have to be so flipping gorgeous? It's soooo not fair!' _Sarah whined to herself.

_ 'Amen to that, sister!' _Agreed Tutu and Sarah swore she heard faint slurping sounds in her mind.

_'Geez, Tutu, could you be any more obvious?'_

_ 'Hey, I've got nothing to hide! You're the one with the complex. By the way...I suspect he only spied on you for a short time...he couldn't have seen the whole dinner or he wouldn't be acting like this.'_

_ 'Agreed...' _Sarah refocused, or tried her best to refocus on the argument at hand, keeping her eyes locked solidly above his neck. Don't look down there...don't look down there...her mantra for the present...because his yumminess kept trying to salute her and she flirted with the very strong temptation to postpone their disagreement...again.

"I admit nothing of the sort." Sarah resolutely stated. "I told you it was dinner with a friend regarding business and that's the truth. If you chose not to trust me then...well...we've got some serious problems in our relationship, Jareth." She crossed her arms in front of her inadvertently pushing her bare breasts up and together creating a luscious picture of cleavage that Jareth's eyes zoomed in on. However, her statement came forth calmly and far, far too rationally which brought Jareth's anger to a screeching halt. Blinking several times, he then snapped his gaping mouth shut so sharply his teeth hurt.

"W—what?" He said in a rather dull fashion.

"You've got to learn to trust me, Mr. I-can-magically-do-anything-I-want. I suppose I should've warned you about my dinner plans so you didn't worry and I'm sorry about that. But you don't get to run my life, Jareth, just as I don't get to run yours. I really don't appreciate being spied on."

_'Oh crap...' _His inner voice said.

_'Oh crap...' _Jareth said.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After much angst, a bit more arguing, and quite a lot of making up between them throughout the night, they eventually reached a tentative understanding. Jareth again promised not to spy on or stalk Sarah and although he never actually admitted to having spied on her this time, Sarah graciously allowed him to keep his pride by exacting the new vow without the requirement of the admission as well. In return Sarah agreed to inform him beforehand of her personal plans which necessitated his exclusion. Granted, this reality of a portion of Sarah's life without him was a bitter pill for him swallow but he acknowledged, if not accepted, that his Sarah's independence and passion stemmed from her willingness to stand apart from others, even him.

Languidly lying in her bed the next morning he admired the view of her silken clad backside as she dressed for her workday. All in all the day, or night rather or possibly very early morning, ended pleasurably for them both and Jareth grinned as he remembered a few of the nicer bits of the makeup activities.

"What are you smiling about? That evil smirk is making me nervous." Sarah said warily and he caught her looking at him by their reflections in her dresser mirror. He grinned wider and waggled his hips under the tented sheet.

"Oh...just replaying some of the more pleasant bits of last night, Precious." He enjoyed watching her reflection blush and her eyes brighten. Jareth scented her quick rush of arousal but she decided to act the prude.

"Ugh...you would!"

"And you wouldn't?" He replied and when she had no answer he released a hearty laugh. "So where would you prefer to go for dinner tonight, love? Paris? Venice? Or perhaps we should try something Asian?" He asked casually his head cocked slightly to the side on his pillow, his platinum hair fluffing in the air at the motion.

_'Tonight?' _Sarah squeaked to herself. She needed to meet up with Brad tonight. "Oh, uh, about tonight," Sarah turned around to face him her bottom pressed against the edge of her dresser and observed his eyes flick from soft to crystalline at her tone of voice. "I have an errand to run...a business errand."

"Don't tell me, with your friend." He said sitting upright on the edge of her bed using the sheet to keep his groin covered. _'What-the-bloody-HELL?_' He didn't feel the need to expose his sudden lack of randiness to her.

Sarah swallowed hard, "Yes, but it'll only take a couple of hours then I'll be right back home. We can do something then." She suggested with forced levity. Crap...crappity, crap, crap.

"Sure, whatever you say, my dear." Jareth answered blandly, stood and snapped his fingers instantly dressed in an outfit similar to his one the previous night but with a tunic instead of a poet's shirt. "Well, I best be off then." His abrupt change of mood rattled Sarah and as she started to tell him to meet her bright and early at her apartment tomorrow morning for his Valentine's Day surprise he snapped his fingers again and vanished.

"Well...shit." She said aloud to an empty room.

_'Now you've done it! Did you see his face?' _Tutu said._ 'I can't believe you went all night and didn't tell him about the surprise. You are SUCH an idiot!' _

"I was going to...I swear, Tutu! But every time I started we either argued or he was doing things that made it impossible for me to...you know...speak coherently." Sarah pleaded vocally.

_ 'Idiot, idiot, idiot! Well, are you going to call him back to explain?' _Her cell phone rang in the next room and she checked the time, Brad's car service! She rushed to answer the phone.

"I'll deal with him later; his libido has already made me late for work."

_'Oh, you'll be dealing with him later...I guarantee it.' _Tutu predicted and Sarah mentally moved to Egypt, Land of De-Nile.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, yeah, tutu's fun to write and I approve of Jareth's argument avoidance method, too. Thanks!**  
**

**BuffyMyraRae: **It's always good to hear from you, I know how busy things can be. Thanks so much *blushes*!

**scifigeek10:**Next chap will reveal Sarah's plans! You know, that last scene was envision completely different but Jareth demanded his own way and I'm powerless against him so territory making commenced. PS I love tutu, too. She's a great true sayer along with Jareth's inner voice.

**reader123:**Thanks! I love to see how hot I can make sex scene both with a lot of detail and without and this one worked well I think. He is too protective which is a major issue for them and will be an ongoing problem as their relationship develops further.

**Labyrinth: **Thanks! I edit these stories harder than my others because I write the story framework then go back and 'funny it up' sometimes in 3 or 4 edits**. **Glad to hear you've checked out Last Resort, that's my first fic on , wrote it in 6 weeks all stream of consciousness. It's dramatic/romance while these are humor/romance then there's my dark/angst fic I Became Queen. I love writing in different tones and styles to challenge myself. I've read tons of laby fics here but don't think I've read that one...I've marked it to read later, thanks.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:** Belinda is kind of a bi-eotch but she's not all bad and I'll bring her back later to show you more. She's just confused and jealous :o)

**MyraValhallah: **Promise, next chapter!**  
**

**LaughswithTears:** LOL, need some ice for that? No, not the end. I always mark complete and add TBC at the last chapter of each installment. I've got several more ideas bouncing around in my head so anyone who wants to keep up when these two make sure to alert the current story cause I'll go back and add a chapter for the sequel alert when the next installment is published.

**MisticRose079:**Well, hopefully your question is answered in this chap. Jareth has major trust issues. He's nearly omnipotent...so how does a normal human date such a being and have a life separate from this being when this being could spy, etc whenever they want. True and lasting love is based on trust not omnipotent sorcery. So he's got to learn how to let go of his control freakiness from having no challengers to his personal world for centuries. And if he really wants her to love him he needs to learn how to set her free just like a normal person.

**Haha! This was a fun chapter to write! I love all the questions and comments and**

**the more a get per chapter -hint, hint-then I'll add the answers to the next**

**chapter. I think it's ironic how the little one-shot fluff fic**

**Christmas Forgiveness has become this quirky, funny, sarcastic study**

**of romantic psychology in J/S's relationship. **

**And now...you know...**

**.  
**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make **

**me happy!**

**:o)  
**


	4. Orinoco Flow

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Orinoco Flow**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth watched his Sarah..._HIS_ Sarah, blast it all, leave her apartment and enter a strange car. What the devil? Why did she not drive her car? After departing her bedroom a short time ago he'd transformed to his owl form and perched in a tree near her apartment parking lot to impatiently wait for her to emerge. After their emotional discussion throughout the night Jareth believed they'd reached a new point in their relationship and while he immensely _disliked _his promise not to hover over her, he truly considered the morning a fresh start in which to prove himself. Then Sarah immediately broke her own promise when she explained her plans for this evening and he rushed to depart lest he lose all temper with her, doing or saying regretful things.

Determined to end this farce, Jareth conspired as soon as he teleported. Whatever his future queen plotted behind his back he aimed to discover the truth of it straight away, promise notwithstanding. He rationalized his behavior less as stalking, choosing to classify it as necessary protection of their relationship. He'd deal with the ramifications later; surely Sarah would understand his need for this one exception, he assured himself.

_'You really believe she'll accept that as an excuse?'_

_ 'At this point I won't bleeding bother about what she'll accept as long as she's mine!' _ Jareth snapped back at his inner voice emitting an edgy 'hoot' and digging his talons deeper into the tree branch. His frustration at Sarah's mysterious activities gnawed ceaselessly at his temper.

_'I feel your pain but, honestly, do you think this is the best solution? You did promise. Don't you trust her?'_

_ 'Grrrrr...No, I bloody well don't! She's seeing HIM again and I've lived too long without her to lose her to fickle human emotions.'_

_'Well, at least you can admit it. That's the first step.' _Voice's tone mildly condescending.

_ 'Oh, shut up you wanker and stop distracting me. I've got business, so sod off!' _Jareth's inner voice grumbled a bit but obeyed as he'd never heard Jareth curse in such a manner. Oh, he cussed but never like this and never in such a tone; it rather upset and worried his conscience. What possible catastrophe might Jareth scheme up if he ceased to take his advice? Not good, not good at all.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Jareth spent the day alternating between his humanoid and his owl form while he followed Sarah at a discreet distance, which categorically, emphatically and in no way resembled stalking. When he was unable to observe her directly he scried her. Currently Jareth gazed into a crystal balanced on the tips of his gloved fingers and watched Sarah go about her workday. Several of his goblins popped over to join him while he lounged in a bit of shade on the roof of Sarah's office building.

"What's you do, Kingy?" Skittle asked snuggling up to his monarch's thigh.

"I'm working on bringing our Queen home." He answered never breaking eye contact with Sarah's image within the sphere.

"Queenie come home soon?" Skittle asked eagerly. "Maybe Queenie bring more cake!"

"Yes, by the will of the Gods or the Fates and a bit of old fashioned goblin scheming."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Skittle, our Queen will come home soon." Jareth replied in a soothing voice.

Skittle sighed and patted Jareth's thigh, "Good, Kingy need Queenie."

"Never a truer statement uttered from your lips, my faithful little goblin." Jareth replied as he absentmindedly stroked Skittle's mohawk tuft of greenish-brown hair; the action helping calm his apprehension. While he never tired of watching his Sarah, he grew keen for the evening's revealing nature. Exactly who was this friend of his Sarah's and the true character of their relationship?

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

The drive through downtown Philadelphia during rush hour took longer than Sarah anticipated putting her 30 minutes overdue with meeting Brad. She quickly called him by cell phone en route informing him of the delay and he told her not to worry and to just tell the guard at the entrance that she was his guest and she'd be given directions inside. A short time later Sarah pulled up to the guard shack at the main entrance to the exclusive Corinthian Yacht Club, one of the oldest yacht clubs in the U.S. in continuous operation so, of course, membership must be a necessity for Brad's family.

Mentally shaking her head at the extravagance, Sarah informed the guard of her contact and showed her I.D. He immediately waved her through after checking the guest list and giving her directions to boat slip and muttered something like "You can't miss the sucker" but she wasn't sure she heard that correctly. She drove around for a few more minutes winding through the small, manicured lawns, gardens and hidden parking lots filled with luxury cars. Money...even if she won every big dollar case her entire career she doubted she'd ever reach this level of financial reward.

_'You don't have to; Jareth can just conjure whatever you want.' _Tutu stated.

_ 'Geez, is money all you think about?'_

_ 'No! I'm just saying...you don't have work your whole life, hell, you don't have to work at all if you don't want.'_

_ 'I'm not having this conversation. I'm not a lawyer to get rich, not even to make a living, you know that.' _

_ 'Blah, blah, blah, daddy issues, blah, blah, blah...move on already!' _

_ 'Enough, Tutu.'_ Sarah chided as she parked her affordable yet stylish car and walked towards the correct boat slip. The guard was right, Brad's yacht was _impossible_ to miss.

"Holy inflatable life-preserver, Batman!" She exclaimed at the massive rich, big-boy toy.

"You like?" Brad's cheerful voice said from above her and she craned her neck back to see Brad smiling down at her as he leaned over the edge, one foot resting on the railing of the bow.

"Do I get points deducted if I play coy and say no?" She teased and he laughed, it was a nice laugh she realized.

"Keep walking down the pier and come aboard; the ramp is down." He told her and Sarah practically skipped aboard the immense, brilliant white yacht. Neither Brad nor Sarah noticed the barn owl glide to a landing on a nearby post. Concealed by the late dusk, the bird gradually snuck its way closer until it located a perch on the yacht which afforded a hidden view of the two occupants of its interest.

Brad escorted Sarah through his family's yacht giving her the nickel tour. He pointed out the details and comforts of the luxury motor ship; just over 200 feet in length, four decks, a dozen crew including a French trained chef, Jacuzzi, steam room, gym, state-of-the-art electronics, and various water sports equipment, anything and everything a vacationing couple could need or desire. He explained how he'd placed them on the yacht club guest list and asked his crew to file a sailing plan for them detailing their route as Sarah requested. Only thing remaining was their arrival tomorrow morning, bags packed, and ready for five days of nautical freedom. The tour ended outside at the aft dining deck.

"And you're sure you don't mind us borrowing this for the week? Are you sure I can't pay you something for expenses?"

Brad laughed and shook his head, "Sarah, it's fine. Remember I trust you, besides the crew will take of the details, all you guys have to do is show up and not break anything. It's an all expense paid romantic cruise for two up and down the East coast."

"What about your parents? They don't mind?" She asked anxiously and he snorted.

"Please...my parents rarely sail anymore, besides, I think they've forgotten we own this thing; they prefer the big yacht."

"_What_?" Sarah's eyes bugged while Brad laughed pleasantly again.

"I'm kidding! Lighten up, Sarah. My parents are fine with it."

"Oh...okay then." How he spoke so flippantly about a motor yacht worth millions sent Sarah's head spinning. She grew up with a father swamped by massive student loans; financial excess not a concept familiar to her childhood home.

"How about a quick bite to eat before you go?" He offered nodding towards the outside deck table covered with a selection of appetizers and wine. She hesitated for a moment thinking she should be getting back home but she hadn't eaten since lunch and the shrimp en brochette smelled delicious.

"Maybe just a few bites before I go; Jareth's expecting me soon." She said as her mouth watered and Brad pulled her seat out.

"I understand. I won't keep you long but you've just got to try the stuffed mushrooms, Chef Danielle is a culinary genius!" He said claiming a seat across from her and helping himself to the various finger foods.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

The owl watched Sarah wander through the large ship led by the youngish-looking, dark blonde and entirely too attractive male specimen of the human race whose hands seemed a bit too...well, handsy for Jareth's preference. The man constantly touched Sarah's arms, or shoulder and once he even dared place a hand to the small of her back as she exited a room before him. Jareth's beak smacked the glass window when he lunged at that little maneuver. Fortunately his miscalculation drew no attention from the couple as they'd left the room while Jareth ground his beak and flew to a new perch.

Able to hear only fragments of their conversation, Jareth constantly repositioned himself for optimum visual and aural exposure, and possibly talon and beak exposure, too. This _friend_ appeared rather soft around the eyes, a perfect landing zone for the sharp, keratin areas of his avian body. Then she sat down to dine with him...again? This was her business errand? Touring this large ship and enjoying another romantic dinner! Jareth seethed inside his smaller form, feathers fluffing at the ruff of his neck and pupils shrinking to pinpoints; the only thing restraining him from attacking this pathetic rival was Sarah's own presence. He refused to allow her to witness his loss of control but rest assured this betrayal would not stand.

Jareth settle directly on the wood deck several feet away allowing the deep shadows to subsume him. A bit of time passed as they ate until Sarah stood and Jareth heard her tell this man by the name of Brad how wonderful her time spent in his company was and how she hoped to see him again soon and of all the travesties... she _hugged _him then _kissed_ him...not on the lips and briefly but really...kissing...this... this...mortal! How could she? A loud yet short, high-pitched, raptor shriek escaped him before he could help himself, forcing him to scramble behind a large box-like deck protrusion as Sarah and her male _friend_ turned in his direction at the sound.

Shrugging they turned away from his hiding place and Jareth watched as Brad escorted _HIS _Sarah off the boat and to her car. They spoke for a few more minutes than she drove off and Brad returned to the boat. Jareth struggled with the decision whether or not to follow Sarah before choosing to remain on the boat. Sarah likely would be returning home now and he'd finally discovered her secret; time to take care of the problem, thy name be Brad.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

His first sensation of awareness consisted of how cold he felt, the crisp air, the icy floor beneath him, and the frigid dampness soaking his clothes. Brad cracked open his eyelids but his surroundings remained thick black and an acute fear of blindness shoot through his gut. He blinked several times until a few bits of partial gray differentiated and he realized he wasn't blind but merely somewhere absent of light. Placing his palms flat to the floor, which felt like dirt, he pushed his torso upright feeling several vertebra popping on the way up and stretched out his other senses.

"Hello?" He called out. Where was he? What did he remember...Sarah...he walked Sarah to her car then he returned to his yacht. He remembered stopping when he noticed several fresh, deep gouges in the wood deck and then...nothing. Had someone kidnapped him? Unusual but not unheard of for the rich to be kidnapped from their own secure property but Brad never put much stock into such horror stories. Yet here he sat in some dark hole.

"It's known as an oubliette." A deep, male voice coming from his left stated and Brad spun in place towards the voice ending up on his knees in a crouched position.

"Who are you? Why've you kidnapped me?" He demanded of the voice. A bright light suddenly flared several feet in front of Brad's face and he flinched in pain shielding his eyes with his arms.

"I'll be asking the questions, Bradley, and if I dislike your answers...well, pray to your god that I don't." As Brad's eyes adjusted he saw a thin, pale masculine face topped by long, feathery hair of soft blonde materialize in the bleaching glow of the light. This man appeared human but instinctively Brad knew he was significantly more. The power radiating from this peculiar man made the skin on the nape of Brad's neck tingle and the hair on his arms rise. Odd moving shadows cast upon the walls of the oubliette with snickering and scuffles echoing in those dark areas. He'd never experienced true dread before but at that moment Bradley Dwellington III knew what it was fear.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, he is trying very hard to be good. Hundreds of years of ultimate control is difficult to undue in a few years. LOL, it won't be dinner he'll be ruining!

**MyraValahallah: **Humiliations galore! But worry not...they figure things out and I've got new and different ideas to subject them to as their relationship must mature.

**MisticRose079: **Exactly! I know my hubby would flip out if he saw me having an intimate dinner with or without his knowledge, but then Jareth isn't her husband...yet.

And yes, they both very much need to learn the art of compromise.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Really? You've never been so crazy about someone that you're willing to keep trying as long as certain deal breakers haven't occurred? Real relationships between complex people are tough. Generally the more intelligent the more likely one will have misunderstandings in their most intimate relationships.

**LaughswithTears: **Yeah, Sarah really screwed the pooch on that one, especially she had the high ground. And thanks!

**Well...things are heating up...poor Bradley, just an innocent bystander **

**to the mess that is J/S. **

**FYI- anyone that can guess the significance and connection with this chapter's title to the chapter itself**

**gets a hint to the next installment of this series of J/S's relationship.  
**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they make**

**me happy**

**:o)  
**


	5. Mornings of Gold

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Mornings of Gold**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Her drive home took nearly as long as the drive to Brad's yacht even traffic free, as she lived on the opposite side of town from the docks. Sarah knew she was in deep kimchi with Jareth when she discovered an unoccupied apartment and her numerous and increasingly, frenetic calls to him went unanswered. By midnight Sarah went from highly concerned to deeply wigged out as he never appeared or sent word. Jareth never ignored her, even if she wanted it. Did she want that now? And suddenly the thought of Jareth disregarding her stabbed her heart and she panicked. What if he'd tired of her already? What if he decided she was too much trouble after this morning and never came back?

"Oh, God, what've I done?" She whimpered and collapsed face first into her unmade bed, the sheets still smelled of Jareth. She buried her face in his musky scent and whimpered again as a sharp pang hit her. The love of her life probably hated her right now, couldn't stand the thought of her, would rather mack on a cheese grater than ever see her again.

_'I told you-'_

"Not now, Tutu, _please _just let me suffocate myself in peace." Sarah said her voice muffled in the sheets.

'_But Sarah-'_

Sarah rolled over and yelled to the ceiling, "Go away, you Pepto-Bismol colored, prancing pain. I really, really, don't need your sermons right now! I get it! I'm an idiot. I messed up the best thing in my life since ever and if you'd just allow me be miserable without your preaching for _once...please!"_

Tutu sighed, '_Alright. I'll be here if you need me.'_

"Fine, whatever." Sarah rolled back over to her stomach, sniffing and tucking her head back under the Jareth scented sheets until she cried herself to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Jareth heard Sarah's calls to him from the Aboveground and for the first time since knowing her he chose to delay responding as his business kept him occupied. He suspected he'd be required to sooth her displeasure once he showed his face but for the present his attentions focused solely on the young man chained up against the rough hewn rock wall of his oubliette. In the dim light of his crystal the mortal man looked greatly aged and tired. His once coiffed hair was mussed, dark circles under his eyes, and a several bruises marred his appearance. Jareth paced a circular route in the larger than average oubliette; his quick steps shadowed by Skittle.

"I do hope the accommodations are to your liking." Jareth snidely asked his guest glancing in his direction.

Brad rattled the chains keeping his arms shackled to the wall then responded sarcastically through his split lower lip, "Yeah, they're fantastic, better than the Hyatt." The mortal's defiant reply froze Jareth's steps. No wonder Sarah liked this Bradley; he possessed spirit, too bad for the mortal. Jareth resumed pacing, his riding crop smacking against his leather clad thigh. They'd spent the last several hours in _rigorous conversation _and so far Jareth ascertained that Bradley knew Sarah through her place of business as a long-term, wealthy client, that he considered Sarah a good lawyer and friend. Brad refused to divulge any other interesting yet even inconsequential tidbits of her life in connection to his even after the application more persuasive methods of conversation, meanwhile Jareth never revealed his own relationship to Sarah.

"Your defiance, while commendable, will only lengthen your stay with me." Jareth stated coming to stand directly before the chained man.

"Why should I tell you anything? What if you're trying to harm Sarah?" Brad stated courageously.

"I would never harm Sarah." Jareth said with bared teeth, his vehemence shocking Brad. "As for you, your death is not...likely...if you cooperate."

"Who the hell are you? And what is it with you about Sarah?" Brad asked more incredulously than in fear. When Brad realized earlier that his participation was not a typical kidnapping he feared this strange man might outright kill him. Once the whole killing-of-Brad didn't happen and instead the man strung him up—which was stupefying as one second he was kneeling, the next shackled—and interrogated him for hours about Sarah and their relationship, Brad gradually relaxed. Well, as much as anyone can relax suspended from manacles while being verbal threatened and physically tortured by some freaky magic dude.

This stranger still inspired anxiety and fear but Brad detected a note of what he suspected was desperation in his voice which confounded him. What did this person of unusual, obviously magical abilities have to be desperate about? And why was he so interested in Sarah? Brad resisted giving him any genuinely personal information about her for fear of his motivations but as his physical methods of persuasion escalated Brad felt his resolve weakening. Torture on Sarah Williams's behalf wasn't exactly scheduled on his life agenda so he wasn't sure how long he could hold out.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jareth approached the man displayed on the wall of his oubliette. "You need not concern yourself with my identity but your future health is dubious if you continue to pursue a relationship with _my_ Sarah." Jareth said through gritted teeth, hands clenched at his side.

"Wait..._your_ Sarah?" Brad replied aghast as the pieces slowly clicked into place. "Does she know this?" Blast! And he'd been so careful! Jareth sniffed disdainfully cocking his head to the side and back but remained silent at Brad's inquisitive expression. "Oh my God...you're him aren't you? You're Jareth." Brad announced in a stunned voice, his eyes agog. Actually only one eye widened as his other was in the process of swelling shut. Jareth frowned at the mortal's quick intelligence; this wasn't going as well as he'd planned.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Having left the mortal literally hanging out in his oubliette Jareth returned to his private quarters to contemplate the lack of information he'd gleaned from Bradley Dwellington III. He claimed they were merely friends yet somehow this admission didn't quite reassure him as well as he thought it would. Doubts lingered and it was long past time to seek out Sarah, determine why she called for him last night. Jareth heaved a sigh pushing up from his chair. His precious awaited him, likely with violent, possibly maiming intentions involving the more sensitive portions of his structure; best to be done with it and start with the enjoyable making up portion. He much preferred the making up sex as she so named it and in a relationship as volatile as theirs they tended to experience a lot of making up sex.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth teleported directly to Sarah's bedroom just as dawn broke the horizon knowing she'd still slumber before her workday began and what he found perplexed him. Sarah lie on top of her bed sheets, fully dressed in the same clothes she wore the night before and her face appeared strained and puffy. Approaching her bedside, he knelt on the floor, leaned over, and caressed her long, tangled hair.

"Precious?" He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sarah's eyes snapped open, their bloodshot appearance disturbing him. She appeared to have cried, quite a bit. What happened to have caused her such distress?

"Jareth!" She exclaimed and before he answered she threw her arms around him and pulled him tight into an awkward embrace. "Oh my God, you're back!" She said with a voice muffled in the crook of his neck and he felt tears moisten his shirt. His Sarah cried? Why? Where he expected anger he discovered sorrow?

"What has happened, Sarah?" He asked pulling back from her to see her emotional face, the concern in his voice mixing with the dread. She sat up wiping her runny nose as Jareth waited for her answer.

"You happened." She stated as a fresh tear plunged from one eye causing to Jareth cringe and he speculated as to her meaning, conflicted, and then she continued. "I thought you left me, that you hated me."

"_What_?" He said appalled at her assumption. "Why? Why would you think that?" He asked stroking her hair and wiping her tears away.

"You didn't answer me last night. I called and called and you never came. You've never done that before." Her sobs started anew, her chest racking with their heaves and Jareth's guilt dug deep. Having ignored his love he'd caused her this pain because his business flaying her friend kept him distant from his trust of her. What an ironic and ultimately sad state of affairs. He kissed her eyes then her cheeks and finally her lips.

"Oh, my Love, I don't hate you. It's my fault. I had business last night but I should've informed you. For that I apologize." He explained but kept from telling the full truth as he dealt with reassuring her. Sarah heard the sincerity in his tone her tears trickled to a stop.

"You don't hate me?" She asked rather meekly and Jareth chuckled softly. This was so unlike his fiery Sarah; dare he believe she truly loved him?

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Sarah. You're my love, my life, and someday my queen."

"Queen," she huffed as she returned his kisses. "Jareth, I don't know about—"

"Hush...later..." Jareth stopped her protest with a blinding kiss causing Sarah's coherency to falter and she was perfectly content to give into his ministrations and forget the last several hours of misery. Her Jareth returned! He loved her; he hadn't left her! Sarah's heart ascended to the heights and she laughed aloud.

"You really love me." Jareth heard the astonishment in her voice and read it in her eyes. Why would she doubt him? He bookended her face with his hands and met her eyes intently.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you, Sarah. Ever." He stated firmly and clearly making Sarah gasp.

"Oh, Jareth!" She flung herself back into his arms. "I love you so much! And I've wanted to show you how much so I've got a surprise for you...for Valentine's Day." She loved him! She really and truly loved him! All thoughts of his would-be rival evaporated as Jareth focused solely on the glorious woman before him.

"Valentine's Day? Really, Precious?" And he suddenly remembered he'd yet to figure out a gift for her.

"Yes, in fact, we need to go!" She announced brightly, launching from his embrace, and ran about quickly grabbing a few last personal items and tossing them into a pre-packed suitcase she withdrew from underneath her bed. Her excitement infected him and he grinned watching her scramble.

"May I assist in some manner?" He asked and she thrust her luggage at him.

"Can you carry this to my care while I lock up?"

"Sarah, I can teleport us wherever you need." He suggested as they exited her apartment and Sarah gave it serious consideration before disagreeing.

"No, I want this to be a surprise." She smiled and patted his chest. "Let me handle everything for a change." Some part of Jareth warmed at her suggestion that she wanted to do so much for him without his magic. No one in his memory ever thought to put so much effort into doing anything for him as it usually was the reverse. His heart became helium once again knowing that Sarah wanted to perform her own brand of magic for him and only him.

"Whatever you say, Precious." He whispered in awe quite sure she did not hear him in her mad rush to escape her home.

And they were off. Jareth secured her luggage in her car with a snap of his fingers and sat himself in her front passenger seat. He didn't often drive vehicles or ride with Sarah due to lack of necessity, however her enthusiasm made it easy for his agreement. The drive lasted just under an hour which flew by for Jareth as he and Sarah held hands, verbally and physically teasing one another en route. His mood couldn't be more different than yesterday and he mentally chastised himself for his overreaction. His Sarah loved him; his foolishness in doubting her only brought him pain. He mentally vowed improved behavior so that Sarah never need know of his imprudence.

Then they arrived at the main entrance of the destination and Jareth's stomach knotted. The yacht club...OhGodsbelow...What did Sarah plan for them? Sarah chattered inanely at him regarding her surprise as she drive through the parking lot but Jareth only thought of the particular yacht he'd spied her on last night. What were the odds? Had that been her business?

'_You are bloody well screwed.' _His voice offered up from the recesses of his once joy-laded mind.

'_I believe you are correct.'_ Jareth agreed then spoke aloud. "Sarah, what exactly do you have planned?" He asked warily, his hand gripping her's tightly and she detected a faint sheen of perspiration moisten his palm.

"Oh, Jareth, you're going to love it!" She said parking her car then pointing to the very yacht imprinted upon his nightmares. "My friend, Brad, owns that yacht and he's loaning it to us for the next five days! Just you, me, and the crew with all the amenities, isn't that amazingly generous?" She said and he groaned at the light in her eyes knowing it would soon extinguish. Sarah caught the strange drop in his mood.

"What's wrong? Jareth?" Sarah leaned over the center console of her car as he slumped against his door releasing her hand.

"You said your friend Brad is allowing us the use of his exceedingly expensive property for what I assume to be a romantic cruise for two?" Sarah heard what sounded like trepidation or resignation in his voice, possibly both.

"Yes, exactly." She nodded eyes narrowed. "Tell me what's wrong. You don't like sailing?" And a harsh laugh escaped him making Sarah jump. "You're scaring me, Jareth, talk to me. Tell me why you're acting like this." He turned to her suddenly grasping her hands within his own, his intense eyes pinning her own.

"I love you, Sarah, with all that I am; please remember that I would do anything to protect that."

Sarah smile softly and told him, "I love you, too" Jareth nodded once then snapped his fingers teleporting them to the upper aft deck of Brad's yacht and then Sarah understood why Jareth's disposition changed so noticeably upon arriving at the yacht.

"Brad?" Her friend lie crumpled on the wooden deck, his clothes wrinkled, and his overall demeanor not at all lively. "Brad!" Sarah rushed to his side and lifted his head finding his face covered in lacerations, bruises, and one eye swollen shut. A tiny part of Jareth died watching Sarah flutter over her friend but he said nothing. What could he say?

"Jareth, what did you _do_?" She said turning her head to face him with accusing eyes as he cradled her friend's head. Brad's one good eye opened and looked up at Sarah.

"Sarah...you're okay..." Brad mumbled then his eye closed and he fell asleep, exhausted from his night's activities.

"I'm waiting, Jareth." Sarah repeated coldly. Jareth crouched next to her but refrained from touching knowing her temper and revealed everything. He held nothing back, kept no secrets of the last 24 hours from her as he sought her forgiveness. Explaining his jealously, his stalking, his kidnapping of her friend; he told her the why's as well as what's and how's and Sarah sat calmly listening to his explanation. She frowned and met his sincerely contrite gaze.

"You think so little of me? I'm sorry my keeping a secret caused so much trouble between us, but will you never trust me?" She asked gently and he wished she would rage at him, scream, strike, anything but this quiet questioning which terrified him. Her eyes dropped back down to her sleeping friend.

"It's not your fault for keeping a secret, Sarah, it's mine." She sharply looked up and met Jareth's eyes at his confession. He wanted to take her in his arms, the desire which stayed with him since first seeing so many years ago, but feared her reaction. He continued his confession as he's epiphany divulged itself to him. "I've never required of myself to trust anyone as I should trust you. It is...unique to my experience." Jareth felt something in his chest twist as he felt the truth of his admission, a truth he'd never dare face before now.

"But if you truly love me, if you want to keep my love, your trust _is _required." She unequivocally stated. "I won't be spied upon. I won't allow my friends to be harmed because you refuse to control yourself. You have so much power, but just because you can do nearly anything you want doesn't mean you should." She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and his brow furrowed but he never broke her stare.

"I understand." He managed to say with a thick voice.

"Do you? Do you really?" Her eyes flashed with the rage he wished for earlier. "I'm saying you'll not be welcome in my life if you ever..._ever_... do anything like this again. Now do you understand, Jareth?"

He hung his head slightly before raising it back up to eyes. "Yes, Sarah, I really do understand." Then he twisted his wrist conjuring a crystal which he handed to her. Sarah hesitated a few seconds before accepting the sphere which transformed to a necklace as it touched her palm. A silver chain supported a small half inch diameter crystal with something white suspended inside the glass. Before she could ask about the object, Jareth explained in a resigned tone.

"It is one of my own feathers from my owl aspect. I've endowed it with a spell of revealing."

"Spell of revealing?" She repeated admiring the beautiful, tiny feather of the purest white protected in the perfect sphere of crystal.

"Yes, if any spell, including my own is worked in your presence or upon your person it will glow."

"Why?" She asked astounded at the magnitude of his gift. It meant he could no longer do any magic around her or directly at her without her knowledge; a sort of magic lie detector.

He smiled wanly, "Call it a belated Valentine's present and my first step in regaining your trust."

"Thank you." Their eyes held for several moments, neither willing nor desiring to break the stare. Sarah felt her passion rising and started to lean towards him; he moved to meet her halfway.

"Who are you people? And where's my...Oh my God...Bradley?" A shrill female voice broke the mood and Jareth and Sarah sprang apart, slightly guilt looks on their faces at being caught. "What happened? What'd you do to him?" Sarah recognized Belinda as she rushed onto the deck brushing passed Jareth, pushed Sarah away and claiming Brad for her own until his head lie comfortably in her lap.

"Brad, oh, Brad...Are you okay? What happened?" She pleaded stroking his face carefully until he opened his eye, a look of adoration glowing within.

"Belinda?" Brad murmured reaching on hand up to clasp hers. "What're doing here?"

"Oh, Brad, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I called looking for you and your staff told me you were staying here. Why is _she_ here?" Belinda asked nodding towards Sarah who now stood a few feet behind them and next to Jareth. Brad squeezed Belinda's hand.

"Don't worry, baby. She's just a friend."

"Did they do this to you?" Belinda questioned harshly and Jareth and Sarah tensed waiting for Brad's answer.

"No, baby, no I got mugged last night but they helped me. They're both friends don't you worry about them."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Well, I'm going to take care of you, honey, get you back on your feet."

"I'd love that. I love you, Belinda. Take me back to my apartment?" His planned worked. Not quite the way he envisioned it, sure, but none the less, it worked! Belinda's jealously got the better of her and she came rushing back to fight for him. Unbelievably even his experience being tortured worked in his favor as Belinda wanted to nurse him back to health and he intended on taking advantage of every second of that! He wanted to be angry at Jareth, hell, he was angry at Jareth for being such a complete bastard, but...

"Yes, baby, I love you, Brad. Now let's get you off this hard floor and out of those awful clothes and into a nice, soft bed. I'll even bathe you myself first. I'm going to take such good care of you, baby." She rambled helping him sit and then stand as Jareth and Sarah guardedly watched to newly reunited couple. Brad and Jareth shared an extended glare for a moment which confused Belinda as neither spoke until Brad focused on Sarah.

"Take care of my boat, Sarah, Jareth. I'd hate to regret this decision." He said with a pointed look back to Jareth and with that Belinda guided Bradley from his own yacht leaving the two of them standing about uncomfortably. Sarah spoke trying hard to meet his eyes.

"Well, that was..."

"Yes..." Jareth agreed.

"Do you still want to...?"

"Take the trip you planned?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered.

"If you think you can accept my presence after my terrible behavior." He answered remorsefully and glanced down to his black boots using all his willpower not to shuffle them like an errant schoolboy under her gaze. She stepped closer until her body molded to his and she draped her arms around his neck. Jareth held his breath as he enclosed his arms around her waist.

"I think I can do more than that." And she smiled a devious, salacious little smile that set his blood pumping then she rubbed her hips into his and other parts of his pumped full of blood.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

The next morning Sarah woke to sunlight shining around the curtain edges of the main stateroom with Jareth wrapped snuggly to her. His head rested peacefully to her breast, his fluffy, poofy hair lightly tickling her skin but no desire to move struck her. In fact, no thought other than her utter contentment suffused her. Sarah glanced at her new pendant which she currently wore and considered again the level of sacrifice and compromise Jareth finally achieved with his gift. Earlier that night he performed several spells on and around Sarah as an experiment to prove to her that it worked. It went a long way to proving his honest attempt to compromise and reform and she profoundly appreciated both the gesture and gift. They just might figure out this relationship thing afterall, she smiled.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" He asked with a hint of trepidation and her eyes left the pendant to meet his.

"Oh...I was just remembering another one of your promises years ago. "

"Really? Do tell?" What could she be on about now?

She nodded to the sunlight filtering in, "Didn't you once promise me mornings of gold?"

Jareth grinned scooting upwards to kiss her, relief and love flooding him. "Every morning from this day forth, Precious, I promise, you shall have your mornings of gold."

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**spartichic: **Yeah, poor Jareth can't really help himself, bad habits for a millennia + and all but real learning only occurs through struggle so he's REALLY learned this time. They're relationship has finally taken the next step in the trust dept for both of them. Now Sarah has to deal with some of her issues :o) And- as you already know- Orinoco Flow was by Enya in the late 80's the connection to the last chapter being in the refrain of "Sail away, sail away, sail away" Spartichic was the only one who got it so that really dates us, lol, as I was just out of high school in Army basic training when this song was a hit. Yes...I'm that old.

**Shenlong girl: **LOL, great quote to epitomize this fic. You are correct, sir! I'm curious to know if your theory to the ending of this fic matches the way I went. Are in you my brain now? Hmmm?

**notwritten: **Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

**MisticRose079: **Of course he'd do something stupid, but then so did she. I try really hard to make them both 'smart but stupid' as they both are responsible for this circus. But they're trying, they really are they just suck at, :o)!

**MyraValhallah: **So very true, perchance he's learning a bit of self control after this fic? Thanks, I try hard to make each chap great, glad you're enjoying them.

**LaughswithTears: **LOL, well...not so ruined afterall then. Brad's a rather forgiving guy but it helped that Belinda showed up making his plan work out in the end otherwise he might not have been so forgiving of Jareth...probably not...I wouldn't.

**reader123: **True, but then he's not human and he doesn't think like a human. Plus, he might wonder if she'd prefer a 'normal' relationship and he's romanced plenty of human women but until now he hasn't bothered to understand them. So, he's quite emotionally immature considering how old he is and really, really spoiled and he's been alone without any guidance for so long it's not wonder he bollocks it up a lot. He has a conscience, he understands right/wrong but he rarely listens to it.

**serena221: **Turns out Jareth spills more beans than Brad, must be all that lack of emotional control, lol! And funny btw!

**scifigeek10: **I know, I really hesitated when I wrote Jareth cursing like that because I envision he normally not degrading himself to that level. But then I decided he'd be eaten up with jealously and majorly pissed off which usually brings out the lowest common denominator so I went there but had his conscience explain the character change so demonstrate to both the reader and his inner **self **that it was so abnormal. And yes poor Brad except it works out nicely for him in the end, too. Just goes to show, you never now where a path will lead you. :o)

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Ah, fan girlish is good! You know! Mature relationships for the right reasons are wonderful but take lots of hard work. When I was your age I asked my mom how she and dad could stay married (still together btw 40+ yrs) and she said in order to stay married for years you decide everyday marry the person you love. That being married is a choice not a feeling because real life is full of rough things that can easily pull you apart without that daily decision. So there you go- that's why Sarah hasn't given up even though they're not married, a serious relationship decision starts before marriage which is just a piece of paper and a public vow. (but worth it and lots of fun!)

* * *

**TBC**

**Ok, so I wanted to get this last chapter out earlier but darn it if the thing just wouldn't write itself!**

**I know exactly where I wanted to go and how I wanted to get there but the words...argh...the words**

**just wouldn't flow this week for some reason. Guess I'm distracted a bit because my craft fair season **

**for my biz starts next month and I've got others things to create, drat! **

**So this completes this fic. I have an idea for the next installment and I'm sure ya'll noticed I've**

**changed the titles to reflect that. Amelioration meaning to sooth or make right. These are**

**about how J/S gradually get their relationship right and sooth each other along the way.  
**

**Don't know how many I'll write but I do have several ideas and I've already written out**

**notes for several more fics. detailing critical stages of their relationship.**

**Whew! Didn't mean to write so much here but wanted all to know there will be more!**

**And to that...**

**Please Review! **

**Cause ya know**

**They make**

**me happy**

**:o)  
**


	6. Sequel

Sequel to Valentine Evenings up

"Ides of March- Amelio Chron IV"

You can go to my profile for a link.

Enjoy!


End file.
